


i love you for infinity

by amaryllises



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, spoilers are stated in the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaryllises/pseuds/amaryllises
Summary: some self indulgent drabbles. will mostly be kaimaki, toujou/angie, and kuzupeko because i suckv3 spoilers: 1spoiler free: n/a





	i love you for infinity

**Author's Note:**

> v3 spoilers for ch 1
> 
> minor cigarette mention here

 

It’s a hot summer’s day. The sun blares down on every exposed area of the relatively suburban landscape. The many flowers — hydrangeas, daisies, anything — seem to shrink away from the atmosphere, curling up into a protective ball.

 

On the porch Toujou sits, sipping at her iced tea. It’s bitter, yet tasteless; just the way she likes it. The hammock fixture she lays down in is comfortable. She stretches out her leg and yawns contently.

 

In the midst of her peaceful, yet melancholic thoughts, the wooden door swings open.

 

“Kirumi! Kirumi!” Yonaga calls out, arms outstretched. She runs towards Toujou, carrying in her hands a fancy, adorned box. “Look what Angie found!” It’s hot, but Yonaga doesn’t seem to shed any clothing (and alternatively, in the winter, she doesn’t put on any clothing), just dressed in a simple sports bra, shorts, and thin cardigan. 

 

“Angie-san… what is that?” Toujou inquires quizzically, smoothly sliding off the canvas fabric. She sets her iced tea down on the ground, and makes her way over to her girlfriend. Toujou runs a hand through her hair; although it’s short, it still causes trouble, especially in blazing hot weather. 

 

Yonaga grins, and gives Toujou a quick peck on the cheek. “Well, Angie thinks it’s a jewelry box! Maybe from Angie’s grandparents.” Angie’s eyes widen in faux surprise, and she makes low  _ ooooo _ sounds. “Grandma was a psychic who could talk to God.”

 

“Angie-san, I do not mean to be skeptical…” Toujou trails off, looking to the side.

 

Yonaga gives a playful pout. “Grandma would probably say that you love Angie, or something!” she chippers, twirling the jewelry box around playfully. “Come in, come in, Kirumi!”

 

The door swings open again. It smells of chemicals and plaster; once heavy and unpleasant, now calming and reminding her of home. Or what home would be. She worked hard to acquire the creaking, old house, instead of living in a cheap apartment that smelled of cigarettes.

 

There’s an easel with a portrait of a certain green haired girl (hint: Toujou), smiling serenely. Her expression is captured perfectly in acrylic paints and white gouache. The background is of cobwebs and yellow flowers that frame Toujou’s face. The easel props the door open in the summer time, allowing the rare, warm drafts to cycle through the house. It’s stuffy, but Toujou doesn’t mind; she’s used to it. Air conditioning was too expensive. 

 

Yonaga brushes the top of the jewelry box. A heavy cloud of dust swirls and lingers. Toujou swipes at the air, coughing.

 

“You okay, Kirumi?” Yonaga asks, concerned. Her hand’s suspended over the jewelry box, paused in surprise. 

 

“I am alright,” she coughs back, still swiping the dust out of the air. “Please, proceed, Angie-san.”

 

Yonaga looks back at her, looking like she’s unsure whether to continue or assist Toujou. Reluctantly, almost, she goes with the former. 

 

Yonaga pulls the rhinestone encased box open slowly, for extra, unnecessary suspense. Toujou clucks her tongue in joking exasperation, and Yonaga laughs in turn.

 

It opens finally, 

 

❀❀❀

 

Toujou snaps from her trance, her clothing in tatters. She’s not sure what’s happening, and looks back helplessly, like a caged animal. She climbed up this vine, and freedom was close, freedom was-

 

The spider looks at her, almost in glee, and snaps at the small, thread-like material of vine left, almost meticulously and painfully slowly.

 

Toujou falls from the sky, and her messy, crayon-scribbled prospect of freedom follows, almost mocking her.

**Author's Note:**

> wow drabbles haha never heard of her


End file.
